


Patience

by Green_Yaoi



Series: УНП [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, POV Louis
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3937270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Yaoi/pseuds/Green_Yaoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Луи выводит Лиама весь день. Затем Луи обижается. А Лиам не против обидеть его еще больше, если потом это очень и очень хорошо скажется на них обоих.</p><p>#УНП</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

> Новая история из цикла "Умножить на пять". То есть про отношения пятерых парней. Но тут, скорее, описываются только связь двух из них, а групповая любовь отводится на задний план.  
> Можете читать ее как просто ЛиЛо-фанфик с тесной связью ot5. Я не против :)

Луи выводил Лиама целый день.  
  
_Луи громко пел, одеваясь утром у общего шкафа, когда Лиам спал._  Шуршал пакетами, зачем-то разбирая кучу вещей, опять же утром, когда еще и солнце не встало. Остальные парни реагировали вяло, а кто-то даже и не просыпался, но он… Он слышал все, начиная с хихиканья, когда тот нашел старые мини-шорты Гарри, заканчивая неумелым битбоксом, что разносился гулом по всему дому. Настроение Луи явно было на высшем уровне.  
  
_Томмо забирал у него последние хлопья и последний стакан сока во время завтрака._  Найл закатывал глаза и брал что-то другое, но не он… Он гневно надувал губы и шел демонстративно пить воду из-под крана и давиться листьями салата из запасов того же Гарри.  
  
_Луи не давал ему наслаждаться пробуждением Зейна._ Обычно Лиам тихонько проходил в спальню и некоторое время сидел рядом со спящим парнем, рассматривая его спокойное лицо и улыбаясь, прежде чем спокойно и мягко начиная будить. Но сейчас Луи просто с гиканьем врывался в комнату, распахивал окно и кричал, тормоша Зейна и пробираясь холодными пальцами ему под белье, вызывая возмущенные крики и ворчание, которое заканчивалось яростными взглядами на него самого, будто это он во всем виноват. А он не виноват! Это Луи!  
  
_Томмо отпихивал его в сторону перед дверьми машины, которая возила их в студию и обратно._  Просто брал и отпихивал! А потом сидел и смеялся в волосы Найла, садившегося следом, ведь он просто стоял, не в силах осмыслить, что только что произошло.   
  
_Луи смешил парней на концерте, срывая их соло._  Тут вроде как он не должен возмущаться, потому что он-то спокоен, его соло в порядке, он не сбивается и все чисто поет. Но нет, он злится! Потому что Луи подрывает всю программу, над которой они все так долго трудились. Зачем людям ходить на их концерты, если они отрабатывают только начало, а потом все летит в тартарары? Да, это забавно, может мило, но не каждую же песню!  
  
_Томмо не давал поцеловать парней после концерта._  Просто протискивался между и стервозно улыбался. За что и не получил своего поцелуя.  
  
__  
  
  
Найл уснул на моих коленях. Мы только с концерта, взмокшие, уставшие, но довольные. Но не все. Да что? Подумаешь, подшутил над Лиамом, и что дальше? Лиам меня даже не поцеловал. И ладно, мне все равно. Просто обидно. Остальные получили поцелуй, а я нет. Хотя я и старался привлечь внимание. Очень обидно.  
  
Лиам даже не смотрит. Гарри прижимается к вялому Зейну, а Лиам гладит Найла по бедру, глядя куда-то за окно. Сидит он рядом со мной, я чувствую его горячее тело рядом, запах. Сжимаю губы и отворачиваюсь. Не хочет, ну и не надо. Я обиделся.  
  
Слышу, как он спрашивает у Зейна, что хочет ли тот поесть перед сном, затем у Гарри. У Найла. Говорит, что сделает фруктовый салат для Гарри, если остальные ничего не хотят. И все.  
  
Прижимаюсь виском к стеклу, дребезжит ужасно. Стискиваю зубы и прикрываю глаза. Так нельзя, Лиам. Что я такого сделал?  
  
Останавливаемся перед домом. Зейн с Гарри забавно выходят, цепляясь друг за друга, открывают дверь. Лиам аккуратно подхватывает Найла с моих колен, который видит уже десятый сон, осторожно выползает и захлопывает дверь. Прямо передо мной. Замираю. Они все уже дома, дверь закрыта. Чувствую, как в груди бешено бухает сердце, голова болит. Зажмуриваюсь, сжимаю руки в кулаки. Испускаю небольшой вздох/всхлип. Так нельзя, ну. Нельзя же?  
  
Сижу довольно долго, не обращая внимания на укоризненный взгляд водителя, затем, наконец, открываю дверь и выхожу из машины. Темно, прохладно. Я все еще в мокрой и пахнущей футболке. Машу, улыбаясь, водителю и захожу в дом. Из гостиной звучит какое-то ток-шоу, которое, вероятно, парни смотрят, сидя на диване. В коридоре слегка влажно, видно все уже сходили в душ, пока я был снаружи. Вздохнув, скидываю обувь и по пути штаны с футболкой, решив сначала тоже сходить в душ, а потом все подобрать. Но я скорее забуду все убрать, а потом получу за это от Гарри или Лиама, если он все же решит со мной еще заговорить. Когда-нибудь…  
  
Покачав головой, я направляюсь в душ, как вдруг что-то оборачивается вокруг моей шеи и тянет меня вбок, без возможности даже вздохнуть. В панике я вскидываю голову и вижу Лиама, который прижал меня одной рукой к себе. Довольно больно, сильно, черт возьми, я не могу дышать. Да и его лицо было весьма и весьма недобрым. Чувствую, как он зажимает мне горло внутренней стороной сгиба локтя, при этом таща в ванную. Он довольно сильный, мышцы напряжены, кулак позади моей шеи сжат так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, Лиам определенно зол.  
  
Еле перебираю ногами, цепляясь за бицепс Лиама, чтобы хоть как-то вздохнуть, и, признаюсь честно, парень меня слегка пугает, но только слегка. Не буду же я ему показывать, что такой напор заставляет мои коленки дрожать, а дыхание прерываться. Он включает свет в просторной влажной комнате, от которой мое тело покрывается испариной, и это не от того же Ли, нет, разумеется. Или может это и от него тоже, но не суть, потому что он закрывает дверь за замок и просто швыряет меня в противоположную стену. Я ударяюсь грудью о кафель, оказавшись мгновенно прижатым к нему грудью большого парня, и это определенно не лучший момент, в котором я могу дерзить, но слова все равно вылетают из моего рта.  
  
\- Обязательно было себя так вести с моей нежной шеей, хм? – Мое недовольное кряхтение вызывает у него яростный рык, я сглатываю.  
  
\- Ты меня так злишь сегодня, Томлинсон, что я могу и не такое сделать с твоей наглой глоткой.  
  
\- И что, например, большой парень?  
  
\- Я трахну тебя в рот так сильно, что ты еще неделю будешь хрипеть и надевать кофты с высоким воротником, потому что я не собираюсь нежничать, я буду сдавливать твое горло пальцами, пока ты не кончишь от этого.  
  
Мне не надо опускать голову вниз, чтобы увидеть, как мой член твердеет с каждым словом Лиама, болезненно прижимаясь к холодной стене. Мне хочется мурлыкать, несмотря на его гневный тон и жесткую хватку.  
  
\- Так что же мешает тебе этого не сделать?.. – Нагло спрашиваю, скосив глаза на него и вильнув обнаженными бедрами. Член Ли горячий и твердый, как камень, даже сквозь джинсы.  
  
С ухмылкой я поворачиваюсь и лениво прислоняюсь к стене, пока он отходит от меня на несколько шагов, оценивающе осматривая, все еще стиснув зубы и кулаки. Как горячо. Гневный Лиам – самое горячее зрелище, которое только можно увидеть. Во рту пересыхает, а задница зудит от незаполненности его потрясающим членом. Мнусь на месте, господи, как же хочется почувствовать его внутри. Шея горит от его прикосновений, наверняка останутся следы, но это самое лучшее воспоминание. Парень облизывает пухлые губы, пристально глядя мне в глаза, пока стягивает с себя одежду, из моего горла вырывается тихий полувсхлип, рука заведена назад. Я проталкиваю в себя сразу три пальца (недавний секс) и всхлипываю, не закрывая глаза и продолжая на него смотреть, а он прищуривается, хмурится и поднимает подбородок, поглаживая свой член и надевая на него презерватив, взявшийся из ящика под умывальником. У него длинный, мощный орган, от которого отказывают ноги и дрожат руки после всего, что он им делает. Он длиннее, чем у Гарри, ненамного, но все же. Он толстый, багровый и с венками, как полагается, и всего его оцениваешь, когда он внутри тебя и он попадает по простате так, что из глаз сыплются звезды. Пожалуй, я боготворю его член, но это слишком тяжело.  
  
Я уже довольно долго стою, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, закатывая глаза от наслаждения, оглаживаю бархатистые стенки внутри себя, Лиам теряет терпение, и в какой-то момент я чувствую боль в затылке, когда он стремительно подлетает ко мне и вжимает меня в стену. Издевательски я смотрю ему в глаза, все еще держа руку позади, Ли шлепает по ней своей рукой и зажимает запястье, отводя в сторону. Затем мое тело резко уносится вверх, парень показывает зубы и разводит мои бедра в стороны, чтобы я обхватил ногами его торс. Оскал на его лице все еще пугает меня, потому что я знаю, что происходит, когда мы в такой ситуации, это и страшно, и самое большое наслаждение, которое я испытывал когда-либо в своей жизни, даже когда во мне побывало сразу трое. Это…не описать.  
  
Обхватываю его бицепсы руками, точнее пытаюсь, потому что этот парень ежедневно в спортзале, его глаза почти черные, он кусает мое ухо, когда между ягодиц протискивается горячее и врывается внутрь. Немой стон, пальцы грозят сломаться, слишком сильно сжимаясь, ноги содрогаются, пятки отрываются от бедер Лиама и зависают, пока ноги сильно напрягаются. Второй толчок, и я зажмуриваюсь, опустив голову, грудь Лиама влажная и рельефная, мои ногти впиваются ему в спину, и на третьем толчке из моего горла вырывается надрывный всхлип, едва-едва, я хочу сдержать его, но у меня не получается, я едва соображаю и не хочу, мое тело как под напряжением в несколько тысяч вольт.  
  
Лиам сдерживается, он знает, как на меня влияет, но затем он перестает себя контролировать. Он ускоряется, мои бедра ударяются о стену, я держусь за него, удерживая свое сознание, потому что это слишком хорошо, так, что легкие болят из-за воздуха внутри, я не могу ни вздохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Я стискиваю его в своих объятьях, из груди вырывается едва слышный стон, еле протиснувшийся сквозь глотку, а он все сильнее и сильнее, рычит мне на ухо и стискивает зубы, слушая мои надрывные стоны и всхлипы. Слезы струятся по моему лицу, мое лицо искажено, я широко открываю рот и закатываю глаза, не в силах проронить ни звука, вцепляюсь в него ногтями и на последней миллисекунде, когда я еще могу не дышать, наконец, навзрыд выдыхаю, пальцы заломлены, челюсть уже болит от напряжения.   
  
Бесконечные  _черт, черт, черт, так сильно, так, блять, сильно, господи, Лиам, Лиам, блять, блять_  сквозь слезы, я тяну его волосы и выпрашиваю поцелуй, он подается мне навстречу и развязно целует, уже на пике, в его горле звериный рык, он кусает мои губы, и я просто уже не могу, я чувствую, что могу умереть от наслаждения, и спускаю, с громким стоном, со слезами, с открытым ртом и широко распахнутыми глазами, потому что это предел. Я изо всех сил кусаю его плечо, пока сперма выплескивается на грудь Лиама, на меня, на его шею, я содрогаюсь, я плачу и дрожу, сжимаю его плечи. Лиам ухмыляется и кончает следом, сдавливая меня в объятиях. Спустя несколько секунд, он выдыхает и нежно прикасается губами к моему виску, пока я глотаю слезы на его плече.  
  
\- Тише, тише, родной мой… - его мягкий голос, легкие прикосновения к волосам, поглаживающие движения пальцев на спине и бедрах. Он слегка сдвигается, отчего я вздрагиваю и всхлипываю, он целует меня за ухом, аккуратно переставляя ноги и заходя в большую душевую кабинку.  
  
Теплая вода обрушивается на мою спину, плечи, голову, становится чуть легче, дыхание выравнивается, он ласково шепчет мне что-то, мягко целуя шею, он чуть меня подтягивает вверх и опускает на пол, придерживая, мои ноги меня не держат. Поцелуи расцветают на моем лице, Ли легко намыливает мое тело вместе со своим, не переставая покрывать меня поцелуями и улыбаться. В конце концов улыбаюсь в ответ и обнимаю его.  
  
\- Я люблю тебя, Лиам… Прости за сегодня. Я люблю тебя.  
  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, мой хороший, я не сержусь.  
  
Он прижимается губами к макушке на мгновение, затем смывает с нас пену и первым вылезает из кабинки, берет полотенце и укутывает меня, как ребенка. Устало улыбаюсь ему, жду, пока он закончит все убирать и вытираться, и иду в его объятиях к выходу, где нас ждет троица парней, которые делают вид, что ничего не слышали, при этом хихикая и ухмыляясь. Уже у двери в общую спальню я слышу недовольный голос Зейна.  
  
\- Черт, я проиграл им 40 фунтов. Ли, ты не мог продержаться еще час?  
  
И Лиам знает, что потом снова будет такой день, я буду его доставать, и он также оттрахает меня там, куда затащит. Он знает, что я делаю это специально.  
  
И это не прекратится, потому что…я люблю его, как и он любит меня. Это просто мы.

**Author's Note:**

> Джейк Басс и Тай Родерик. Примерно так. Хм... Да, в общем, Джейк стонал так, будто сейчас умрет, это горячо и поэтому Лиам и Луи вышли именно такими. Запоминайте :)


End file.
